


Bits and Pieces

by BuzzCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, more characters to come as I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: The catch-all fic for Tumblr prompt answers that are shortMost recent: Mabel wants to put on a musical theater performance and recruits her family to help out. No on is pleased with this.





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Sogo prompted 'Mabel wants to put on a musical theater performance and recruits her family to help out. No one is pleased with this.'

“But Dipperrrrr,” Mabel whined, “please! You didn’t get to help with my last artistic production because Bill was being a poop, but you could get involved with this one!”

Dipper sighed, looking up from his book. Mabel had been talking nonstop about her newest musical theatre plan for almost an hour, trying to convince him to participate while still telling him relatively little about the actual production. It was time to figure out exactly what her plans entailed. “And exactly what production is this?”

Mabel produced confetti from seemingly nowhere (maybe her sweater had special pockets?) and threw it in the air as she announced, “DUCKTECTIVE: THE QUACKING MUSICAL!”

Dipper stared at her, blinked, and turned back to his book.

“Nope.”

“But Dipper! It’s perfect! I already got Stan and Ford onboard! Stan is going to play Ducktective, Ford is going to play his twin brother, and all I have left is the police officer! Dipper, that’s you!” She started bouncing on Dipper’s bed, making it very hard to read his book. He steadfastly stared at the jostled pages.

“Nope. Not going to happen.”

 

Two weeks later, Dipper stood on stage at the Gravity Falls theater in an ill-fitting police uniform, making duck-based puns to Grunkle Stan, who was dressed in some sort of feathered suit.

“Well, Ducktective, you had nothing but breadcrumbs for clues, but you found the culprit!”

“Quack quack,” said Stan, as he held up a sign that read ‘Breadcrumbs is what my salary is, hand me the whole loaf next time’.

**Author's Note:**

> -Stan does the musical because he lost a bet and his other option is the Stan Wrong song  
> -Ford does the musical because Mabel asked very nicely and he doesn't know any better  
> -Ducktective: The Quacking Musical, featuring hits such as 'Nothing But Bills' and 'Duck Duck Murder'


End file.
